Improvements in camera and computer technology have recently enabled the collection of electroluminescence (EL) images outdoors under solar illumination. Typical EL imaging requires a DC power supply unit (DC PSU) with a power output roughly equal to the nameplate power of the PV devices under test (DUT). It would be advantageous to develop a method of outdoor photoluminescence (PL) imaging that does not require such a power supply, as well as advanced methods that are portable and can be used during both daylight and dark conditions.